There Is No Tommorrow
by Salt In Your Wounds
Summary: No matter how hard people want to admit it. The most corrupt and evil men have been molded into their forms by love. Whether it be bad love or good love. She was his corruption right down to her last breath. Oneshot rated for Suicide
1. Chapter 1

**_(A/N: This is a one shot. I tried writing before and it just didn't seem to want to work out. I hope you enjoy! It's my first fic that I've decided to release. R&R)_**

"Promise me you'll love me forever?" Anya's violet eyes looked up into two dark heart melting orbs that belonged to the one person that atleast tried to care for her. So many possiblities swirled within her head, so many regrets, al her fears. These fears had nothing to do with her current question, she just wanted him to say it ."You know I feel that way. Anya... Whats wrong?" Tom spoke these last words with a slight quiver in his voice and an insane tugging in his mind, scraping more like. Was it fear or did he know somthing would happen already? She ignored his question and pressed, "Say you love me, dammit! Promise me. " she sat up from the cold floor of the Astronomy tower and leaned against the wall head in hands. He just stared in a bewildered trance as her frame shook and the rain began to pour outside.

Never once had she asked anything from him. She knew of his social status and how he had the charisma of Hitler, the charm of Cleopatra, he was the most incredibly clever person she had ever met, and sadly had a sadistic side that made the strongest man cringe in fear. She knew that her pressence around him was always invisible. He never even looked at her in public, but behind closed doors and past his veil of strength. He actually cried infront of her, he told her everything, and she excepted the true him. The person that was an orphan as a child, who broke his arm trying to steal from a rich kids house and fell from the second story window, the Tom Riddle that loved Astronomy and held an interest in family trees and heritage.

Even though she did not exist in public, when they were alone she was his protection. His infinite starry sky. The blanket that warmed him. She gave everything to him that her soul, mind, and body could give. No one ever acted like she was a real human being except for him. Even though she said it everynight _"I love you."_, soft as a whisper or as loud as a summer storm, he never replied acting dead to the world as he snuggled in her arms. Every look she gave him was filled with her compassion for his solid and etheral being. He couldn't even look her in the eyes anymore.

"I saw her, Tom. I've known about the two of you since December." Anya said as she raised her face enough to peek her wide teary eyes out and peer at him still laying on the cold floor looking so disconnected. Fear andanger rose in his heart as he realised that she had seen him take Kaleesa into his dorm. What if this time he had hurt her too much? What if Anya would go away forever this time? She's left him before for his foolish remarks or actions. He couldn't think of a witty reply and in turn said "I never wanted to really hurt you... " even though he knew she didn't beleive him. He hadn't looked at her in the past few minutes and it was really unnerving her.

Her head flashed as she remembered wanting to suprise him with his Christmas gift and while hiding and waiting in his dorm she saw him enter with Kaleesa. It broke her to see the way he looked at Kaleesa in a way he never would see her. Eyes full of gentleness and care, but at the same time a lust that grew with her every movement. The most horrid thing is that Anya had to watch the whole thing in fear of being caught and tortured. She had seen this girl hang on him for weeks and she always brushed it off as a fling or somthing. This was definitly somthing. The whole time it took her every fiber to stop from sobbing her little heart out.

"Look at me." he didn't budge. "I said look at me god dammit!" she screamed. He sat up, but never once did he look at her. No matter how much he tried to look up he couldn't. One look into her eyes and he would crumble. Hell! She already made him crumbly minus the crying. Now it killed him. She reached out and put both hands on the sides of his face forcing him to look her in the eyes. "All I need to know is if you love me. If you ever did." looking into his eyes was like trying to stare at a painting. They make you open up your mind and start thinking of whole new possibilities. "I don't..." he didn't even finish and she had made up her mind.

She pulled out a six shooter from the inner part of her robes and place the barrel to her head. When she cocked it she heard him slightly laughing. Tears flooded her eyes and drowned her cheeks "Your not going to do that" he half commanded half predicted. Thats when she started laughing through her tears, a maniac's laugh. Full of insanity or was it... knowing?

"You make me fade away into the background even more than before I knew you. Did you every ask me what was wrong? No. Did you ever try to wipe MY tears away?No. Did you say hello to me once in the hallways? No. I did everything for you out of PITY. Then I finally began to love you. To see through the problem child full of hatred and pure disliking for most humans and creatures alike. I told you everyday that I loved you, before AND after the Kaleesa incident. You know what?" she inquired with a tainted look in her eyes and face and he replied out of fear " What?" she looked into his very soul at that moment "I love you still as I judge my life's worth".

Then she pulled the gun away from her head and place it in her mouth. "Anything to say" she mumbled. "I do love you" he said . She looked slightly happy then pulled the trigger. The moment slowed down and he could never have seen a more pained look in some ones eyes. In an instant her mind was litterally blown...all over the wall.

He doesn't even remember when he pull her into him. He just sat there with her pulled to his chest and cradled her back and forth, tears streaming down his face. " I did love you. I did. I was too afraid to tell you... I... was too guilty for all the things I've done. When I first met you... I didn't care what I told you, because I thought you were a no one... and that no matter what I told you if you said it to anyone they wouldn't beleive you, but... when I looked into your eyes. Me...as a person... melted away. I never loved Kaleesa. Only you" he said all this in a hushed crying voice as the teachers tried to pull him off her corpse.

He gripped her lifeless limp body with all his will left. "I love you" he repeated this over and over in her hair trying to make up for all the times he hurt her, all the times she said it and he didn't reply and even though she would never hear him. He still kept saying it. He started kissing all over her face when finally a teacher pulled a wand on him trying to threaten him into letting the body go. When he ignored it the teachers were forced to take action and only moments later he was hit with Stupefy. His now stunned body still wouldn't let go of her hand. They had to pry them apart.

No matter how hard people want to admit it. The most corrupt and evil men have been molded into their forms by love. Whether it be bad love or good love.

Anya Valkyrie was the last person who ever saw Tom Riddle as a whole. Anya WAS the reason for the further development in the shaping of the Dark Lord. Her face drifts into his nightmares and haunted his waking thoughts for years tormenting him forever. Because the sad truth is that there will never be tommorrow for her. She won't be smiling in the tower or laying by him in the grass.

There is no tommorrow for her.


	2. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything. I'm a po' white girl that only wishes to own certain characters for her own naughtyness. Please R&R. I DO own the character Anya Valkyrie. I do own the plotish... See I was just thinking that J.K. Rowling made the plot for him to be the Dark Lord in general, but I wrote my little ficlet on why. So they contradict yet blend with eachother. Sorta like wood under a sander. So I own the plot to THIS story/ficlet, but she owns the stone cold facts on WHEN and WHY he came to be an evil little dirty bastard. And in doing so she created a barrier for us fanfictioners to cross and create new stories.

But the bottom line is I don't own jack shit.


End file.
